


Speak Now

by mavinboi (phanforreal)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanforreal/pseuds/mavinboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Gavin's POV)</p>
<p>My neck was itching again. This tie was too tight. I had to force myself to not try and fix it, to will the feeling away.</p>
<p>My hands were sweaty. But I couldn’t pull them apart, roll up my sleeves, or make myself comfortable in any way.</p>
<p>My eyes were on him. His smile was wide as he watched her walk down the aisle in a big, white dress.</p>
<p>My mind was elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Now

My neck was itching again. This tie was too tight. I had to force myself to not try and fix it, to will the feeling away.

My hands were sweaty. But I couldn’t pull them apart, roll up my sleeves, or make myself comfortable in any way.

My eyes were on him. His smile was wide as he watched her walk down the aisle in a big, white dress.

My mind was elsewhere.

Was I going to do it? No. There’s no way I could. Anyway, I told myself that I was perfectly fine with this. He was happy.

But this was it, it was all over. All of my hopes, wishes, and cute little daydreams would never come true. I tried to look happy- _I was_. I was happy because he was happy.

She reached the end of the aisle, he whispered something in her ear. _I am happy_. People took their seats again, he took her hands in his. _It’s alright, you’re okay._ The preacher began;

_“We are gathered here today…”_

_You can make it through this._

_“... in the presence of these witnesses…”_

_Can I though? This won’t end after this, they’re still be married. I’ll still see him at work every single day. But at least I will be outta this tux and able to breathe._

_“... to join Michael and Lindsay in matrimony commended to be honourable among all…”_

_Goddamnit Gavin, you have to do this. Just hold your breath and count to 10, it will all be over by then._

_I took a deep breath._

_“... and therefore is not to be…”_

_1_

_“... entered into lightly but…”_

_2_

_“... reverently…”_

_3_

_“...passionately…”_

_4_

_“... lovingly…”_

_5_

_“... and solemnly.”_

_6_

_“These two persons present now…”_

_7_

_“... come to be joined.”_

_8_

_“If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together,”_

_9_

_“... let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”_

_Oh god no._

It was almost as if I didn’t have control of my body. I was shaking like mad as I slowly stepped forward and started to speak up.

“I- I…” Everybody- except three people- turned towards me, eyes wide. Ray had a small smirk, an almost unsurprised look on his face. Lindsay’s expression was blank, Michael looked horrified.

“I’m so, so sorry Lindsay.” I gave her the most apologetic look that I could muster, but I was shaking too much.

“Gavin, what the fuck are you doing?” Michael calmly (which was the scariest part) whispered.

“Michael, I don’t know why I’m doing this…”

“Then stop.” He said more quietly , not looking at me but at the ground, Lindsay’s hands still in his. I took a deep, shaky breath trying to prepare myself for what was about to come next.

“Michael, the- there’s something I feel that I should tell you before… Before this goes on…”

“Can this really not wait until after my fucking wedding?” He said a little louder, I started to hear the anger in his voice.

“No. I- I don’t think it can…” _Why was I doing this? I already decided that I was okay with this and was going to get over it, that my chances were done. So **why?  
**_

“Then what. Is. It?” He let go of her hands, turned to face me and crossed his arms. I looked in his eyes and saw what looked like… Fear?

“I know I probably look and sound crazy, but-”

“Yes, yes you do.”

“But Michael, I-”

“Just fucking s-”

“I’m in love with you.” He instantly stopped. His eyes grew huge and the whole room was silent.

No going back now.

“Yes. I’m in love with you, Michael Vincent Jones. I have have been for as long as I can remember. At first, I thought it was just some silly little crush and I just dismissed it because it would never happen. But as time went on, it became more and more apparent that it was not just some silly little crush. It became harder and harder for me to push it away. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn’t… Then- then you started dating Lindsay and… Thats when I… When I decided that it had to stop. That I had to rid myself of those feelings. I forced myself to look at attractive women to try and distract my head but my heart kept getting in the way. After awhile, I finally trained myself to hide away and conceal my feelings. Bu- but then you would do something cute and they would come right back and I couldn’t help but smile…” I looked at the floor and nervously smiled, thinking of all the cute things he had ever done. I was shaking so hard that I couldn’t feel my body anymore but I could feel everyone’s eyes on me.

“I don’t know why I’m doing this.” I shook my head. “I told myself that I was okay with this happening. I told myself that all I cared for was your happiness and that mine didn’t matter. I told myself that you and Lindsay deserved and were perfect for each other. That you guys were _happy_. I told myself that there was no possible way that you could ever feel the same. I accepted that. I guess my heart just disagreed.” I started to feel nauseous and could hardly keep my balance.

“Now Michael, I know that you probably don’t feel the same way at all. I don’t expect you to. I just- just really thought that I should let you know this…” He just stared at me, wide eyed and mouth agape. I couldn’t tell what was going on inside his head but I wished I could.

“Michael?” I waved my hand in front of his face to check if he was still alive. “Are yo-”

“The wedding is off for now.” He said in a loud, stern voice, not acknowledging that I had spoken at all then quickly walked off. I stood shocked, along with everyone else, for a moment before following him to see how much damage I had done.

“Michael! Michael!” I chased after him. “Michael.” I finally caught up to him, he was standing with his back to me. I put my hand on his shoulder.

“Michael, I- I’m so sorry. I -” He quickly turned around, smacking my hand off as he went.

“Why.” It sounded more like a statement than a question and was rather quiet.

“W- why what exac-”

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me sooner?” It started off loud and angry then became quitter and rather sad.

“I- I really don’t know…” He was silent. “I knew that you would never return my feelings so I decided to keep it in… I’m so sorry. I know that I ruined your wedding and you’ll probably never forgive me. Which I understand, I just-” Before I could finish, I was cut off by lips being pressed against mine. I inwardly gasped, eyes wide at the unexpected display but then shortly melted into it, not wanting it to ever end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment letting me know how I did! :3


End file.
